


Physical Therapy

by SinAndSyntax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinAndSyntax/pseuds/SinAndSyntax
Summary: After Spock is taken by the Borg in the AOS comics, Doctor McCoy decides to show him just how relieved he is about his safe return. PWP.





	Physical Therapy

"Their attempt was... futile, doctor."  
Spock says.

"Well... I'm glad you're ok." Leonard breathes, desperately trying to keep his eyes on Spock's face. Spock stands proudly, completely unashamed of his body (and why should he be, with a body like that? Thinks Leonard). He doesn't even seem to notice his lack of clothing. Leonard feels himself hardening, and silently prays Spock doesn't look down. 

"Let me look at that eye, you're bleeding."

"I am fine, it is a small cut." Spock protests.

"I'm the doctor, you're the patient, I'll be the judge of that," Leonard grumbles, and glares until Spock resigns himself to being manoeuvred onto a biobed with gentle hands on his bare shoulders. He watches curiously as Leonard gives a small shudder after he lets go. 

"There you are, right as rain," Leonard says gently after he has cleaned the cut and placed a small sticky plaster under Spock's eye. He starts to move his hand away and then stops, allows his thumb to linger slightly, brushing against Spock's skin. Brown eyes meet his and widen slightly, pupils dilating. 

"Leonard..." 

Spock surely must hear how fast his heart is beating from here, they're so close. Leonard pulls his hand down, along Spock's jaw to gently brush soft lips, depressing his lower lip slightly and exposing his teeth. A warm tongue darts out and wets the tip of his thumb, eyes never leaving his. Leonard twitches hard in his pants, and gasps slightly as Spock's other hand pulls him closer, curling around his hip. 

He can feel Spock's erection now, naked and hot against his stomach. They're breathing each other's air, centimetres of space between their faces. "I am... so glad you're safe." Leonard whispers into Spock's mouth before leaning in very slightly to close the distance. Spock gives a little moan, more of an exhale than anything, and slides his hand around to curl in the hair at the back of Leonard's neck, as Leonard opens his mouth, desperate to taste. 

With a greedy whine he wraps his arms fully around Spock, relishing the hard muscles of the chest against his, and bears him down to lie flat on the bed, every part of their bodies touching. Spock runs his hands down Leonard's back and grabs two handfuls of his ass so he can pull their crotches flush together, and the contact is met with two pleasured grunts. 

"Wait," Leonard reaches down to undo his fly, hands shaking. If he breathes any harder he thinks he might just pass out, and that would be incredibly unfortunate, to miss having Spock naked underneath him - surely a once in a lifetime opportunity. He finally gets his cock free and yanks his pants down below his hips before lowering his entire weight back down on top of Spock and crushing his mouth to his, hardly able to believe how good the warm press of Spock feels against him. 

His cock is hot and velvety, and aligned perfectly against his when he thrusts his hips down, pushing the biobed forward slightly and prompting a small, almost shy moan from Spock. He looks up and he can safely say he has never seen such an expression of utter bliss on his face, eyes closed, lips parted, a light green flush on those adorable pointed ears. 

"Oh... Spock," Leonard gasps as he rocks his hips harder, pressing Spock down into the mattress. Spock clutches him so tightly he thinks they might just melt into each other, his entire body, soul, his being drowning in Spock. 

He wants to tell him everything, how much he thinks about him and looks forward to their lunch dates where they argue (but not really), and how he worries about him on away missions and thinks about him when he touches himself alone at night and will take anything Spock can give him, anything at all. But right now all he can concentrate on is the beautiful feeling between his legs, the hot arms around him and the clean smell of Spock where his nose is tucked into his neck. The pleasure that floods his stomach and seizes his limbs with ecstasy when he crushes his cock against Spock's most intimate area. 

"Yes..." Spock hisses, as Leonard starts to thrust harder, making the biobed creak loudly and rhythmically. There is an instant of panic in Leonard's head as he remembers the door isn't locked and anyone could walk in, but when he feels Spock start to twitch under him he decides he doesn't give a shit. Let them look, he's having the best time he's had in years. 

Just as he starts to feel the telltale heat and contraction that signals an impending orgasm, Spock spasms and spurts hot ropes between them, painting both of their chests with a lengthy moan and a shudder. He thrusts up into Leonard through his orgasm, and Leonard speeds up, rutting hard now, echoing Spock's broken moan as Leonard continues to stimulate his oversensitive cock. He grabs Spock's thighs in two large hands and spreads them further, as wide as they will go, and continues trying to crush his cock as hard into Spock's as he possibly can.

Spock is gasping now, and the feel of his warm come slicking the way between them pushes Leonard over the edge. "Ah, ah!" He cries as a hot wave of pleasure washes through his body, his come spurting in Spock's treasure trail, and further ropes landing on his ample chest hair. He collapses down onto Spock and buries his face in his neck, breathing hard. 

Spock turns his head slightly to kiss Leonard's ear. "Do all of your patients receive this calibre of treatment doctor? Because I must say, I am feeling much better."

"Hobgoblin," Leonard grunts into Spock's neck, but his lips are turned up in a smile.


End file.
